ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestuck High/Chapter 8
Text im rely happy with al of thw reviws im getin from people an evryoen giving me support! im 1000000 percent serius about this story! and im sory about sum of da wierd spelings i gt a virud n itz mesed up mi comp :c so sum ov it locks wired? AND AS 4 DA OTHA REVIWS DA ONEZ HO R DAYIN DAT DIS IS BAD ITZ NOT OKAY!? I WORK RELY HARD ON DA PLOX 4 DIS U DNT UNDERSTATMUNT AN U DNT NO WATS CUMIN OKAY SO DNT JUDGE U ASSHOS. TO PROVE OU WRON I FINALY GT MY STY OF MI HRDDRIVE N I ROTE IT PROPRLY CUZ U AL HAV A PROBLEM WIV MI WAY SO WEN U RED IT TRY N FIND SUMMIN WRNG WIV IT DEN! Rose was seating sadly on the bed with the carcasses of fracktured bones and devil chi;ldren surronded at her feet with the blood of angleic innosence on her fingertips. Sollux hath taken her away from her friendships and had carved her into a crimsen spicked room with mutalated woman hanging from the cielings by their ovulation systems and with the baba fetuses in there eye sockets. She new that if she wasn't plesurabl enough for Solux she would join them in there patehtic orginic mooonlight tango sway dancings. She dreamed of a dream that bleed into the feers of presipece and her eyed sangof a tail of forgetten masurcation. "Rose" Sollex repairended as his cracked yellow and crusted fingernaels claws at her underbelly with a loving delite "I can sence the baba's souL!" The misphoniac creyd and excreeted loudly weith a voice that belowed songs from the hearth of a love she lost "No! YOu are a fat nerd geek with wired glasses that feasts on the fetuses of gothic childs sent frm haven to punish your instigationed soul! I CAN;T HAV SIX WITH A TROLL LIKE YOU!" he probebly had fifteen girths any way. "YOU LIE!" he hisses and his vemnom spat a cross the walls and turnwed the bodys of the mutalated victems in to hydrocloric acid and it leathered down and burnt throught the skull made floors. He flew flew backwards to the corner of his cieling and gloared at her with the fire of heathed passeon you can fdind in french lullabys. "I lust johnatan NOT YOU!" she eviscerated softly wilst she cries the velvit tears odf the mennopauses that climacate from the ruens of the reched pedimeants of life. "HE IS CUMMING FOR ME" "No Rosa..." Sollux abatemented and he toke of his glasses to reveal the eyes of a worm lordess who crathed the fleash of the billium rectations of lacing china silk and his sockets were emptyed with aluminiem tissues made from the pancreus of god, "HE HAS SEXUAL INTERCURSE WITH GAMHEE AND TAVROS IN THE MOUNTAIN." he came. Rose started to crey the tears of raen that fals on venus only no raen ever gos their becuz theres no warter but they were filed with the love of volcanic explshions and exploitees. Her tears made ouddles on the floor as she run form the room and Sloluz laughed liekt the evil man he was and cascadared down so that the voilcanic water eruoted from her eyes went over his cloths and set them on fire but did not kil him becauze he's not flamabil. Soon he would watter his sweat rose with the piss of a 1000 dragoons beter then she watered herself (AN: LYK PHOTOSINFURSIS.) She preeched out her creys liek a jesus gospil book only it wasnt a book byut a song so shut up. Nepita came from the rapprochement of Neptune and flys through the windpw smelling like the rottan corpses of a hundread falcons who eat the spit of neckbeerds and cry form the rapped childs of acquiescene and luggaged toward the willting flower. She had bought froth the antediluvian waters of neptunia to heel her soul befor it was selled to the obsolote devil in dersey. "Eat the water" she beleagured and rose eat it up. "You must fight the power" neptuina crotheled in dissamence her wiskers food from ASDA peace whistled in lite harmeny wen her eyes fested upon rose's week body. her tonge rise forth from the grond to pluck out a needel thred that she plunged in to her skin so she to could dancing in the abanaxed magnatic heet of the sun with her pussy and handled it to Rose "Use et as le lockpic." "if you continu with this you well break you're mind." the fluoresent crows cawudeled in lustful desier as they pluked the maggots from there inermost sacral areas to fed rose. "i must fight for john and our baby and for HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION!" rose molested the "Very Well" Nepeta "I will make arrangments." Rose slept uneasy that night. that's da end of chupter 8! plz review wat wil nepeta plan wats goin 2 hapen 2 tarvos now karkat again revoo n find out! Characters *Rose *Sollux *John/Eridan (mentioned) *Gamzee (mentioned) *Karkat/Tavros (mentioned) *Nepeta Chapter 8